bonanzafandomcom-20200213-history
Appearances by Ben Cartwright
]] Bonanza *A Rose for Lotta *The Sun Mountain Herd *The Newcomers *The Paiute War *Enter Mark Twain *The Julia Bulette Story *The Saga of Annie O'Toole *The Philip Deidesheimer Story *Mr. Henry Comstock *The Magnificent Adah *The Truckee Strip *The Hanging Posse *Vendetta *The Sisters *The Last Hunt *El Toro Grande *The Outcast *A House Divided *The Gunmen *The Fear Merchants *The Spanish Grant *Blood on the Land *Desert Justice *The Stranger *Escape to Ponderosa *The Avenger *The Last Trophy *San Francisco *Bitter Water *Feet of Clay *Dark Star *Death at Dawn *Showdown *The Mission *Badge Without Honor *The Mill *The Hopefuls *Denver McKee *Day of Reckoning *The Abduction *Breed of Violence *The Last Viking *The Trail Gang *The Savage *Silent Thunder *The Ape *The Blood Line *The Courtship *The Spitfire *The Bride *Bank Run *The Fugitive *Vengeance *Tax Collector *The Rescue *The Dark Gate *The Duke *Cutthroat Junction *The Gift *The Rival *The Infernal Machine *The Thunderhead Swindle *The Secret *The Dream Riders *Elizabeth, My Love *Sam Hill *The Smiler *Springtime *The Honor of Cochise *The Lonely House *The Burma Rarity *Broken Ballad *The Many Faces of Gideon Flinch *The Friendship *The Countess *The Horse Breaker *Day of the Dragon *The Frenchman *The Tin Badge *Gabrielle *Land Grab *The Tall Stranger *The Lady from Baltimore *The Ride *The Storm *The Auld Sod *Gift of Water *The Jackknife *The Guilty *The Wooing of Abigail Jones *The Lawmaker *Look to the Stars *The Gamble *The Crucible *Inger, My Love *Blessed Are They *The Dowry *The Long Night *The Mountain Girl *The Miracle Maker *The First Born *The Quest *The Artist *A Hot Day for a Hanging *The Deserter *The Way Station *The War Comes to Washoe *Knight Errant *The Beginning *The Deadly Ones *Gallagher's Sons *The Decision *The Good Samaritan *The Jury *The Colonel *Song in the Dark *Elegy for a Hangman *Half a Rogue *The Last Haircut *Marie, My Love *The Hayburner *The Actress *A Stranger Passed This Way *The Way of Aaron *A Woman Lost *Any Friend of Walter's *Mirror of a Man *My Brother's Keeper *Five into the Wind *The Saga of Whizzer McGee *Thunder Man *Rich Man, Poor Man *The Boss *Little Man -Ten Feet Tall *She Walks in Beauty *A Passion for Justice *Rain from Heaven *Twilight Town *The Toy Soldier *A Question of Strength *Calamity over the Comstock *Journey Remembered *The Quality of Mercy *The Waiting Game *The Legacy *Hoss and the Leprechauns *The Prime of Life *The Lila Conrad Story *Ponderosa Matador *My Son, My Son *Alias Joe Cartwright *The Gentleman from New Orleans *The Cheating Game *Bullet for a Bride *King of the Mountain *Love Me Not *The Pure Truth *No Less a Man *Return to Honor *The Saga of Muley Jones *The Roper *A Pink Cloud Comes from Old Cathay *The Companeros *Enter Mark Twain *The Dark Past *The Pressure Game *Triangle *Walter and the Outlaws *Invention of a Gunfighter *The Hostage *The Wild One *Thanks for Everything, Friend *Logan's Treasure *The Scapegoat *A Dime's Worth of Glory *Square Deal Sam *Between Heaven and Earth *Old Sheba *A Man to Admire *The Underdog *A Knight to Remember *The Saga of Squaw Charlie *The Flapjack Contest *The Far, Far Better Thing *Woman of Fire *The Ballerina *The Flannel-Mouth Gun *The Ponderosa Birdman *The Search *The Deadliest Game *Once a Doctor *Right Is the Fourth R *Hound Dog *The Trap *Dead and Gone *A Good Night's Rest *To Own the World *Lothario Larkin *The Return *The Jonah *The Spotlight *Patchwork Man *The Debt *The Dilemma *The Brass Box *The Other Son *The Lonely Runner *Devil on Her Shoulder *Found Child *The Meredith Smith *Mighty is the Wind *The Strange One *The Reluctant Rebel *Five Sundowns to Sunup *A Natural Wizard *All Ye His Saints *A Dublin Lad *To Kill a Buffalo *Ride the Wind: Part 1 *Ride the Wind: Part 2 *Destiny's Child *Peace Officer *The Code *Three Brides for Hoss *The Emperor Norton *Her Brother's Keeper *The Trouble with Jamie *Shining in Spain *The Genius *The Unwritten Commandment *Big Shadow on the Land *The Fighters *Home from the Sea *The Last Mission *A Dollar's Worth of Trouble *Something Hurt, Something Wild *Horse of a Different Hue *A Time to Step Down *The Pursued: Part 1 *The Pursued: Part 2 *To Bloom for Thee *Credit for a Kill *Four Sisters from Boston *Old Charlie *Ballad of the Ponderosa *The Oath *A Real Nice, Friendly Little Town *The Bridegroom *Tommy *A Christmas Story *Ponderosa Explosion *Justice *A Bride for Buford *Black Friday *The Unseen Wound *Journey to Terror *Amigo *A Woman in the House *Judgement at Red Creek *Joe Cartwright, Detective *Dark Enough to See the Stars *The Deed and the Dilemma *The Prince *A Man Without Land *Napoleon's Children *The Wormwood Cup *Clarissa *Maestro Hoss *The Greedy Ones *Second Chance *Sense of Duty *The Conquistadores *Judgment at Olympus *Night of Reckoning *False Wittness *The Gentle Ones *Desperate Passage *The Sure Thing *Showdown at Tahoe *Six Black Horses *Check Rein *Justice Deferred *The Gold Detector *The Trackers *A Girl Named George *The Thirteenth Man *The Burning Sky *The Price of Salt *Blood Tie *The Crime of Johnny Mule *The Late Ben Cartwright *Star Crossed *Trouble Town *Commitment at Angelus *A Dream to Dream *In Defense of Honor *To Die in Darkness *The Bottle Fighter *The Arrival of Eddie *The Stronghold *Pride of a Man *A Severe Case of Matrimony *Stage Door Johnnies *Different Pines, Same Wind *Child *Salute to Yesterday *The Real People of Muddy Creek *The Passing of a King *The Last Vote *Catch as Catch Can *Little Girl Lost *The Survivors *The Sound of Drums *Queen High *Yonder Man *Mark of Guilt *A World Full of Cannibals *Sweet Annie Laurie *My Friend, My Enemy *Mrs. Wharton and the Lesser Breeds *Erin *Company of Forgotten Men *The Clarion *The Lady and the Mountain Lion *Five Candles *The Wish *The Deserter *Emily *The Running Man *The Unwanted *Speak No Evil *The Fence *A Ride in the Sun *Another Windmill to Go *The Witness (Season 11) *The Silence at Stillwater *A Lawman's Lot Is Not a Happy One *Anatomy of a Lynching *To Stop a War *The Medal *The Stalker *Meena *A Darker Shadow *Dead Wrong *Old Friends *Abner Willoughby's Return *It's a Small World *Danger Road *The Big Jackpot *The Trouble with Amy *The Lady and the Mark *Is There Any Man Here? *The Law and Billy Burgess *Long Way to Ogden *Return Engagement *The Gold Mine *Decision at Los Robles *Caution, Easter Bunny Crossing *The Horse Traders *What Are Pardners For? *A Matter of Circumstance *The Night Virginia City Died *A Matter of Faith *The Weary Willies *The Wagon *The Power of Life and Death *Gideon the Good *The Trouble with Trouble *Thornton's Account *The Love Child *El Jefe *The Luck of Pepper Shannon *the Imposters *Honest John *For a Young Lady *A Single Pilgrim *The Gold-Plated Rifle *Top Hand *A Deck of Aces *The Desperado *The Reluctant American *Shadow of a Hero *The Silent Killer *Terror at 2:00 *The Stillness Within *A Time to Die *Winter Kill *Kingdom of Fear *An Earthquake Called Callahan *The Grand Swing *Fallen Woman *Bushwacked *Rock-A-Bye Hoss *The Prisoners *Cassie *Don't Cry, My Son *Face of Fear *Blind Hunch *The Iron Butterfly *The Rattlesnake Brigade *Easy Come, Easy Go *A Home for Jamie *Warbonnet *The Lonely Man *Second Sight *The Saddle Stiff *Frenzy *The Customs of the Country *Shanklin *Search in Limbo *He Was Only Seven *The Younger Brothers' Younger Brother *A Place to Hide *A Visit to Upright *One Ace to Many *Forever *Heritage of Anger *The Initiation *Riot *New Man *Ambush at Rio Lobo *The Twenty-Sixth Grave *Stallion *The Hidden Enemy *The Sound of Sadness *The Bucket Dog *First Love *The Witness (Season 14) *The Marriage of Theodora Duffy *The Hunter Ponderosa *Pilot: Part 1 *Pilot: Part 2 *Joaquin *Bare Knuckles *Promise *Homeland *Quarantine *Secret and Lies *The Legend of John Riley *Brother Against Brother *Treasure *Spoils of War *A Time to Win *Blind Faith *Lesser of Evils *Comes a Horse *Grown Ups *Samson and Hercules *Fugitive Movies *Back to Bonanza Category:Appearances